Human Predator
Welcome Feel free to edit if you want to add pictures, or found any grammar/spelling mistakes. 20 January 2012 20 January 2011, Anthony Padilla here. If you find this note, please read it and share it to the world. The world needs to know what is happening here. So, why did I make this journal, you ask? Well, it’s all started 2 days ago. I was in a shopping mall. I was eating on a food court, when I heard an ear-twitching scream. The scream was coming from a sushi restaurant. I looked at the scene, curious about what was going on. And what I saw surprised me. There’s a blue humanoid creature ripping a person’s body in two. Then, everyone starts screaming in terror. Everyone is running. Except me, I just sat there, frozen. I couldn’t move, it’s like someone had strapped my body to an invisible wall. But then my friend, Peter, screamed at me and tells me to run. Just after he screams at me, I could feel my body again. I started to run into the nearest exit. But just before I reached the exit, I heard Peter scream. I looked back. There he was, his head decapitated by those blue creatures. It claws are as sharp as a katana. And the most horrible part is one of them noticed me and started running towards me. I ran as fast as I could, until I finally reached the door. I opened the door and get to the other side. Then, I found an employer card; I decided to use the card to lock the damn door. And, just before the blue monster can reach me, I locked the door. I stood there for a second. Now, I can see the blue monster clearly. It has a sharp claw, a reptile-like mouth, and the most terrifying part, a human eye. After 2 seconds, its lips start moving “I will find you!” I almost passed out, how can such monsters talk? I know that my life was in danger since that moment. But, without thinking much, I ran to the nearest bus stop, and took a bus to a park that is close to a police station. Upon arriving at the park, I ran to the police station and told the police what happened. They believed me and sent a bunch of cops to the crime scene. I was told by an officer to wait in the police station until the other cops returned. 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours. The cops never returned, and I heard that there are no reports from them to the station after they got inside the mall. So, the chief told me to get home. I took a taxi to my house not far from the police station. When I’m about to get out of the taxi, the taxi driver says “Thank you, now we know where your house is.” Just before I could reply, he pushes me out of the taxi and drove off. Now, I’m officially freaked out, is the taxi driver one of the blue creatures? Maybe yes, maybe not. After that event, creepy things started happening at my house. For example: one day, when I’m at the bathroom, I hear a loud hissing sound from the bedroom above me. And, sometimes when I'm using the computer, I can see something in the corner of my eye. Okay, so that’s the reason I created this journal. I will write everything that I experienced, in this journal. 22 January 2012 Today, I searched the whole internet about this creature; the closest thing I can find to it are werewolves. But that monster can’t be a werewolf, it has no fur. More creepy stuff is happening now. When I’m on the computer, I always hear a humming sound above me. And not just that, today, when I was watching TV, I saw the taxi driver staring at me from my window. When I looked at him, he disappeared. That’s all for today. 23 January 2012 Okay, I’m totally freaked out now. Today when I was eating biscuits on my couch, I realize that there’s something wrong about the TV. I looked at the TV (it’s not turned on) and its reflection was weird, my TV always reflects my kitchen which is next to my living room (there’s no door between the living room and the kitchen) but, in the reflection I saw not only the kitchen, but also that horrible blue creature waving its hand at the TV. I automatically ran outside. When I’m back at my house, there’s nothing weird, except that hissing sound, coming from the bathroom. I checked it, but nothing was there. 24 January 2012 Today, I received a letter from the police. This is what the letter says. “Hello, Mr. Anthony, we want to inform you that the officers that were sent to the crime scene you reported on 18 January 2012 were all found dead at the mall entrance on 23 January 2012. And there is a note on one of the bodies ‘Bring me Anthony!’, we just like to inform you that you should secure your house, because the murderer may target you as his/her next victim. Sincerely, Chief Newport" Now, I’m very scared, that monster knows my name, and as the Chief said, he is targeting me now. But, I need some rest for now. 25 January 2012 Today, when I was walking down the street, a man walking next to me whispers “Follow me or I’ll murder them” “What?” “Your loved ones” he replied. Then, both of us stops, there’s a dead silence for a minute, until I finally brave enough to run away from him, I run as fast as I can to my house. When I reach my house, I decided to look back, but there was no one, so I entered my house, and sit on the couch. Not long after that, I hear someone in the bathroom, crying. I cowardly check the bathroom, and then I saw something. It was a woman; she has no skin or organs. Only skeletons, she walked towards me and took out a knife, I grabbed a fork, she then stabs me in the hand before I could even react. Just before she kills me, a police breaks my door and shoots the woman with a pistol. The woman collapsed on the floor, and I was taken to the hospital. I took my diary with me. 26 January 2012 I saw the blue monsters stalking me from the window of the hospital. And, 2 hours ago, one of them are standing upside down from the ceiling. For the first time, I had a real conversation with them in their natural form. “Who are you? What do you want?” I asked “I want your flesh, but I can’t eat you right now, because your friend's meat makes me full!” he replied. “What?” I said in shock. “Yes, you heard that right, I ate them, tore them apart. I will be hungry again, so I can’t let you get out of this hospital just yet” he replied. With a maniacal laugh, he disappeared into thin air. 30 January 2012 Today is 30 January 2012. When I woke up today, the calendar showed the date 1-30-12, which means I was passed out for 4 days. And, surprisingly there are 2 cops guarding my room. I asked them what happened, what he says makes me more scared “Three days ago, someone injected you with something, and you couldn't wake up. In 28th of January, your doctor was attacked by something in this room. He called for help. Two officers ran up here, but the thing killed both of them. While it was distracted, the doctor stabbed it with a knife, and killed it.” Surprised, I asked “What is this ‘something’?” “We can’t tell you, sorry.” 31 January 2012 Today, I got out of the hospital, but creepy things keep happening in my house. Four hours ago, when I was reading a book, I heard footsteps coming from the living room. And I will hear a knocking on my door every time I try to sleep. 1 February 2012 This is the end, I think. Today, the blue monster set my house on fire. I was forced get out. But, I know his plan: when I am out in the open, he will kill me and eat my corpse. So, I grabbed a pistol I always hide in a drawer. Then, I got out of my house. I stood there, looking at my burned and destroyed house. Suddenly, someone touch my shoulder, I turned. What I saw was a corpse, its hand touching my shoulder, with a smile made out of knife cuts. I ran in terror. But, when I’m running, that blue monster jumps out in-front of me. He slashes my left hand. One of my fingers was sliced off. I take out my pistol, I tried to shoot it in the head, but my shot went wide. It jumped on me, slashing my face with its claws. I felt so much pain. It tried to gauge my eyeball, but before it could do it, I punched him in the head. He fell. Then, I took my pistol and shot the creature in the head. But it just won't die. It stood up and pierced my chest with its claws. Before he could finish me off, a burning tree fell on him, and landed on my leg. He tried to escape, but couldn't move. I was stuck with him.Two minutes later, the police came to my rescue. They unloaded into the creature, and eventually it died. Then the officers took me to the hospital. Now, I’m very relieved. This terror is over; no one will experience what I experienced. Aftermath This diary was found in the victim’s desk after his heart was slashed by a weapon that is presumed to be a katana. Category:Beings Category:Diary/Journal Category:Dismemberment